Sliver
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Hermione e Draco resolvem deixar Scorpius uma noite na casa dos avós. Ele não gostou muito da ideia. - SongFic Baseada na música Sliver do Nirvana.


**(N/A):** Ignorem se estiver ruim. Passei o dia todo estudando e estava morrendo de sono quando escrevi! asuasuas'  
>Vejam o que saiu depois de horas escutando a mesma música.<br>asuh'  
>I Nirvana!<br>Kurt eu te amo!  
>*_*<p>

* * *

><p>- Mais eu não quero ir! – Gritei outra vez. – Eu quero voltar pra casa agora!<p>

- Desculpe querido – Disse meu pai enquanto dirigia e me olhava pelo retrovisor. – Você não tem escolha.

Fechei a cara e cruzei meus braços. Minha mãe olhou-me com pena.

- Não fique assim Scorpius, não vai ser tão ruim assim.

Ótimo.

Meus pais resolvem dar uma "saidinha" e eu que tenho que pagar o parto? Resolveram me largar na casa do vô Lucius e da vó Cissa. Ninguém merece!

- Se você chegar assim na casa de seus avós, a minha querida sogra vai ficar chateada filho e vai dizer que a culpa é minha. – Minha mãe suspirou.

- Relaxe Hermione, Scorpius vai mudar a expressão assim que chegarmos, não é mesmo filho? – Mesmo pelo retrovisor, o olhar de meu pai foi de me dar calafrios. Odiava esses olhares de papai. Draco Malfoy realmente era de dá medo quando queria.

- Claro papai. Tudo pela mamãe. – Virei os olhos.

- Perfeito! Chegamos.

**Mom and dad went to a show**

_Mamãe e papai foram a um show_

**They dropped me off at grandpa Joe's**

_Eles me largaram na casa da vovô Joe_

**I kicked and screamed**

_Eu esperneei e gritei_

**Said "Please, don't go"**

_Disse "por favor, não vão embora"_

Fiquei entre os meus avós enquanto observava o carro de meus pais dobrarem a rua.

Quando eles foram embora, vovô me encarou.

- Você tá grande heim moleque? – Vovô deu um pequeno tapa na minha cabeça. – E a cabeça também.

Merlim me ajude!

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

Sabe aqueles irmãos mais velho, que vivem te sacaneando, tirando uma da sua cara, te dando uma tapas e te fazem passar um micasso? Vovô Lucius era igualzinho a esse tipo de irmão.

Sempre me dava tapas na cabeça e me fazia passar vergonha na frente de meus "amiguinhos".

Pior era quando ele inventava de ser jovem outra vez e querer fazer tudo comigo. Você não iria querer vê-lo em trajes de banho ou vestido de garotão.

**Had to eat my dinner there**

_Tive que jantar lá_

**Mashed potatos and stuff like that**

_Purê e coisas desse tipo_

**I couldn't chew my meat too good**

_Eu não pude mastigar minha carne muito bem_

- Lucius, deixe o garoto em paz. – Disse minha vó. – Você já jantou querido?

- Ah... – Minha vontade era dizer que não, pois a comida da vovó não é lá muito boa, mas nesse exato momento, minha barriga roncou bem alto. Vovó sorriu.

- Acho que não. Venha, irei lhe preparar um bom jantar. – Ela me arrastou para cozinha.

Ela me obrigou a comer uma coisa verde gosmenta e um arroz que estava grudado um no outro.

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

- Está gostando querido? – Ela me perguntou e eu, como o bom neto que sou, menti.

- Está ótimo vovó. – Sorri amarelo.

- Então, encha mais o prato do garoto Cissy, ele está tão magrinho. – Vovô Lucius riu por trás de vovó enquanto ela colocava mais gosma verde no meu prato.

**Said "Why don't you stop your crying,**

_Ela disse " Por que você não para de chorar,_

**go outside and ride your bike?"**

_E vai para fora e ande na sua bicicleta ?"_

**That's what I did**

_Isso foi o que eu fiz,_

**I killed my toe**

_Acabei com meus pés_

Depois do jantar, jogado no sofá esperando as horas passarem e pensando que a qualquer momento papai e mamãe passariam pela porta de entrada da casa de meus avós e diriam: "Vamos para casa?"

Apesar de ser um chato, vovô deve ter percebido o meu tédio, por que ele me mandou ir pro jardim andar na minha bicicleta que ficava guardada na garagem deles.

- Acho melhor não Lucius, ele ainda é muito pequeno para ficar fora sozinho há essa hora e...

- Que é isso Cissy, ele já tem 8 anos! Deixe o garoto se divertir! Vá garoto.

Não pensei duas vezes. Corri e fui direto pra garagem, tirei minha bike e fiquei dando voltas pela garagem mesmo. Assim o tempo passava rápido e o tédio sumia um pouquinho também.

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

Quando cansei e meus pés estavam doloridos, larguei a bicicleta no chão e fui para cozinha, onde vovó me serviu sorvete de chocolate, o meu favorito.

Vovô deixou que eu assistisse TV no seu quarto, então, tirei meus tênis e deitei na cama de meus avôs com tudo, liguei a TV e vovó me levou pipoca.

**After dinner, I had ice cream**

_Depois do jantar eu comi sorvete_

**I fell asleep and watched TV**

_Eu fiquei com sono e assisti TV_

**I woke up in my mother's arms**

_Eu acordei nos braços da minha mãe_

Devo ter dormido enquanto assistia, pois quando abri os olhos, estava deitado no colo de mamãe, que sorria, no bando de trás do carro e papai dirigia alegremente. Acho que a noite deles foi boa.

- E então filho, foi tão ruim assim ficar na casa de meus pais? – Perguntou-me papai.

- Bom... Não foi tão ruim como pensei.

Mamãe riu e papai piscou para mim.

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

**Grandpa take me home**

_Vovô, me leve para casa_

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): **_Mereço reviews?  
><em>


End file.
